Action Figures GO!
by Tintenschwert
Summary: They are new, they are cool: the original Inkheart Action Figures! Each with individual boni and voice messages! Insanity ahead!
1. BASTA

**The Basta-Action Figure**

Disclaimer:I don´t own Inkheart, Cornelia Funke does.

Explanation: Just a silly little idea I once had..and now need to get out of my system

* * *

The Basta-Action Figure

Come on kids. It´s new, it´s cool, you want to have it.

The brandnew action figure from Inkheart Collection, we proudly present:

Basta!!

The superstitious bastard, blackjacket and Capricorn´s personal butler/slave/strange son-substitute, BASTA!

He comes complete with jacket, shirt, little knife (Caution: Small parts can be swallowed by little children, beware!)

He features 3 (in letters: three) individual voice messages:

- Should I cut you in pieces?

- My knife and I burn to meet you

- IIIEEEEEEK! Black Cat!!!!!

Go to your local toystore and ask for the unique Basta-Action-Figure!

(Batteries sold seperately)

* * *

Author´s talk: I don´t know what made me do this, but I think it´s over now. Silly, silly, silly and nothing but silly. 


	2. DUSTFINGER

**The Dustfinger-Action Figure**

Disclaimer:Inkheart belongs to Cornelia Funke.

Explanation: The second idea after Basta, the Dustfinger-action figure

* * *

The Dustfinger-Action Figure

And now, from the same geniuses who brought you the cool Basta-Action Figure here comes the next part of the successful saga of Inkheart.

It´s Dustfinger!

Everyone´s favorite fire-dancer and matches-eater! Complete with coat (can be taken off), a backpack, (Gwinn not included, Gwinn-plushie still in production) and three miniature torches (non flammable. Caution: Small parts can be swallowed by little children. Beware!)

He features a high amount of cool individual voice messages, to be accurate it´s really three messages.

- Fire is a friend, a animal and full of joy, sparks, ember and ash.

- I don´t belong into this world: it´s too noisy, too fast, too cold.

- Oooooh. Pretty flames

Dustfinger is very detailled; you can see the three famous scars on the face, handpainted by our craftmen from Verona, Italy. Each Dustfinger-Action Figure comes with a coupon for "10 percent off" for purchasing a Gwinn-plushie

Ask your mums and dads to buy you this unique cool Action Figure.

(Made in Taiwan)

* * *

Author´s talk: Oh noes! Me did it again, bad meeeee. (that was intentional) 


	3. GWINN

**The Gwinn Plushie**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Inkheart, Inkblood or anything related to these.

Explanation: And so the insanity continues...

* * *

The Gwinn-Plushie

For the young and the younger, it´s the original Gwinn-plushie from the most famous Inkheart novel. After Dustfinger here we bring you Gwinn, the horned marten. The most soft fur you´ve ever touched, complete with little horns on the head, here comes Gwinn!

We deliver supreme plushieness by using only the finest materials from all over the world. This product is suited for even the most tiny babies, totally harmless.

And the best: it´s 1:1, the original size of the real Gwinn!

(authentic Dustfinger-Backpack sold seperately)

And now, press his belly and hear the magnificent sounds he makes; over 20 different noises by Gwinn!

Artificial marten-food can be purchased in the Gwinn! Expansion Pack! Buy it, it´s really cool.

Best suited for your smallest children to grow up with, your first and best friends for all times,

it´s Gwinn-plushie!!

Comes with a "10 percent off" Coupon for a real Dustfinger Action Figure!!

* * *

Author´s talk: OMG, what have I written myself into? The snowball just became an avalanche... 


	4. CAPRICORN

**Capricorn**

Disclaimer: not mine. Inkheart belongs to Cornelia Funke

Explanation: Because you demanded it. ..read the reviews, you did.

* * *

Capricorn- The Statue

Beware, it´s Capricorn. Inksword Productions now presents our latest action figure, the notorious capricorn himself. Complete your personal Inkheart-Collection-Set with the villain from Inkheart.

It´s the statue from the church, Capricorn! Special techniques were used to offer you this unique artificial stone look from the figure from the dreaded church.

Not that the face of every Capricorn figure is individually handpainted by our talented artists.

This special figure features a red suit (additional clothes sold seperately, all in red. Belive it!), black shirt and red pants.

Plus, it has three different voice messages:

- How I hates this filthy, stinking world!

- You will obey!

- Muahahaha!

And it has one specially designed option: Whenever you bring a figure of Basta or his other henchmen, a computer chip inside them will recognize the signals and display new messages when they´re in the vicinity:

- Do what I told you, you moron!

- In every village, there´s a boy who likes to play with fire...

- Basta! Where is my minion? I´m irritated!GRRRRRRR

This figure is the villain from Inkheart, you must have him. Go to your local store or visit our homepage with various options for ordering and shipping.

The next figures from Inksword Productions are in development.

* * *

You did demand him. Here he is.

And now I got the production firm, it´s Inksword Procutions.

Explanation: My pen name Tintenschwert is translated as Inksword...but I assure you, I had this name before the books came out, this is just a big coincidence.

Meggie, Mo, Elinor, Farid and Co will follow as soon as I have new ideas..gotta leave now, I must go to work.


	5. MEGGI

Disclaimer: Inkheart belongs to Cornelia Funke. And that´s not me. Because I wouldn´t write fanfiction then.

Explanation: after my long absence, there´s finally a new chapter. (It took me so long because I couldn´t decide on what lines to give her)

* * *

**The Meggi Figure**

Hey kids! It´s what you have waited for! The main charcater of Inkheart herself: We present you Meggi Folchart.

Daughter of Mo -better known as Silvertongue- and the beautiful Resa.

Inksword Productions present the famous and beloved heroine: Meggi!!!

Our individually handpainted Meggis come with a real functioning mini-backpack and hand-sewn clothes. And her hair is made of authentic human hair.

And a special feature: Each Meggi figure (approximately 22 cm tall) comes with three seperate little books!!!

But the best thing is: We have manufactured 12 individual of these books. Meggi carries classics like "Treasure Island", "David Copperfield", "Alice in Wonderland", "The Lord of the Rings" (the triology packed in one volume!!) and "The Jungle Book" (for a complete list check out our website.Kids, ask your parents before you go online!)

And: our Meggi is sold in three seperate outfits: Go and collect them all!

And our Meggi features three individual voice messages:

"I like reading!"

"All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you!

and

"I am NOT a bibliophile!"

(for shipping, check out our website and get more information on the incredible Inkheart action figures! We have detailed photos, lineart, fanart, reviews from satisfied customers, you can sign up to our newsletter there and there are interactive games for you.)

Order now and receive a free membership in our Inkheart online forum.


End file.
